The invention relates to a housing for a component, preferably a pressure-loaded housing, composed of two housing halves which form a bottom, a lid and a section situated in between.
It is known to produce housings for accommodating components from at least two housing halves. The two-part configuration permits easy installation of components in the housing. For this purpose, one housing half is often designed as a lid which closes the other housing half. For weight and cost reasons, the housing halves are of thin-wall design. Either metal or plastic can be used as the material. While metal can be worked particularly easily as a function of the wall thickness and the geometry by deep-drawing or extrusion, plastic housings are often produced by means of injection-molding.
Depending on the use of the housing, the operating parameters have to be taken into consideration when configuring the housing. Particularly in the case of pressure-loaded housings, the housing wall has to have a corresponding strength. A higher strength can be achieved in a structurally particularly simple manner by increasing the wall thickness. A disadvantage here is the increased use of material which, along with the higher weight, also results in higher material costs. Moreover, limits are set in production on increasing the wall thickness as desired. Thus, deep-drawing is no longer economical after a certain wall thickness. Housings having large wall thicknesses can then be produced only from a plurality of individual parts which are subsequently joined.
The injection-molding of plastic is likewise uneconomical after a certain wall thickness, since the cycle times increase as a consequence of the higher use of material in conjunction with the extended cooling times. In order nevertheless to be able to use injection-molding as the production process, the strength has to be increased by other structural measures. One possible configuration is to reinforce the housing wall by means of ribs. In this manner, the housing can be produced with a relatively thin housing wall. A disadvantage of this configuration is the structurally complicated construction. A construction of this type requires corresponding injection-molding tools in production which involve a great deal of cost on account of the complicated geometry.
The invention is based on the object of providing a housing which, while using simple production methods is suitable for increased pressure loads.